Before I put up my Mask
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Prequel to Hidden behind a Mask Ever wondered what happened to Rei's parents? Ever wondered what happened to make Rei close off his heart to others? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! You guys asked for a prequel you're gonna get it! Please tell me what you think ok!

**Disclamier:** NO I don't own it! Stop reminding me!

* * *

Humming echoed through the majestic house, servants who were cleaning paused once, and awhile to listen to the beautiful melody.

A woman sat in a rocking chair holding a bundle in her arms. She had raven black hair that was in a wrap, and wore a red kimono, her soft chocolate brown eyes held love, and care, and her ruby red lips were turned into a gentle smile.

She looked at the bundle in her arms, and smiled when she was greeted at a pair of golden eyes. The baby in her arm was just a few months old; it had black hair, and the most amazing golden eyes anyone has seen.

"You really have to stop doing that." Came a voice from the doorway. Nagiko lifted her head, and smiled at the new comer. The person in the doorway was a male, he had long silver hair that reached his waist, and golden eyes, he wore black jeans, and a crimson top.

"Why Suikotsu I don't know what you mean." She said to him as he approached her. Suikotsu chuckled, "I bet you don't." He scolded her playfully. Nagiko giggled, and watched as her husband look at the baby in the bundle of blankets.

"He's beautiful. Just like you." He said watching Nagiko blush. Suikotsu chuckled at her blushing face, and looked down at the baby that was cooing up at him, and Nagiko. Suikotsu slipped on of his fingers into his son's small hands that were up in the air.

Nagiko smiled at them, "Suikotsu do you have any idea what we should name him?" She questioned. Suikotsu watched as his son put his father's finger into his mouth, and he could feel his son's fangs coming in.

He adverted his eyes from his son, and looked out the window seeing the rays of sunlight come through the window. _'Rays of sun…Ray…Rei.' _He thought looking back to his wife.

"I think we should call him Rei." He replied smiling softly. "I think that would be perfect. From now on our son is to be called Rei." She said testing the name.

"Ouch." He suddenly said. Nagiko looked at him in concern, "What's wrong?" She asked worried. Suikotsu chuckled, "Don't worry Nagiko. It's just our son is teething." He replied.

Nagiko blinked at him then looked down at Rei. Suikotsu pulled his finger out of Rei's mouth to see it bleeding.

Nagiko looked down at her son shocked, but then smiled, "I guess that will teach you not to put your fingers in his mouth." She said playfully scolding.

Suikotsu chuckled, "I guess it does." Then there was a knock at the door. Suikotsu stood up, "Enter."

A young woman entered she wore a pale red kimono, and had her black hair up in a bun, her dark blue eyes held loyalty, and wisdom. She bowed before the couple, "Lord Suikotsu there is some men that wish to see you." She said her voice kind, and caring.

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes at her, "Did you tell them that I am busy at the moment?" He questioned. The women nodded her head, "I did inform them that you were busy, but they insisted that you meet them right away." She replied.

Suikotsu sighed, and turned towards Nagiko cupping her cheek with one of his hands, "I'm sorry koi, but I must leave you for now." He said. Nagiko smiled, "I know that you have a duty to apprehend so do not worry about it."

He smiled at her then turned his head towards the servant, "Please Cho attend to whatever Nagiko needs." Cho bowed once again, "Yes my lord." She said as Suikotsu walked past her closing the sliding door behind him.

Nagiko smiled at Cho, and rocked back, and forth to try to try and let the baby fall asleep. "Cho could you please warm a bottle of milk? Its Rei's nap time, but I'm afraid he won't fall asleep." She asked kindly.

"Of course Mistress Nagiko." She said nodding her head, and heading for the kitchen attached to the bedroom.

Cho returned a few minutes later holding a warm bottle of milk. Cho tested the temperature of the milk on her arm before handing it to Nagiko. Nagiko smiled in gratitude, and slipped the tip bottle into Rei's mouth.

"So you decided to call him Rei?" Asked Cho. Nagiko smiled, and nodded her head, "Yes. Suikotsu came up with the name." She replied watching as Rei's eyes slowly started to drift shut.

"Rei in my language means soul." Cho said looking down at the baby. Nagiko smiled, as she pulled the bottle out of his mouth as Rei's eyes closed. Nagiko then stood up, and gently put Rei in the crib.

She then walked over to Cho, and motioned her to follow her. As soon as they stepped outside of the room Rei immediately started to cry at the same time Nagiko heard Suikotsu yelling.

Nagiko hurriedly went back inside the room, and picked up Rei. Then ran down the halls to where her husband was yelling.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to--!" Suikotsu yelled, but was cut off as the door slid open. All occupants of the room turned their heads over to the door, and were shocked to see Nagiko standing there holding her baby in her arms, "What is going on here?" She asked her tone of voice was low, and threatening, her eyes mere slits.

Suikotsu was surprised he never seen his wife so angry before then he looked at the bundle in her arms. He could see Rei hiccupping, and tears running down his face. Suikotsu turned his attention to the other men, "I think that this meeting has gone on long enough." He said standing up, "Please leave now before I make you myself."

"But Lord Suikotsu--!" Began one of the men, but was cut off by a stern glare. "Leave now." He said his voice low, and threatening.

Suikotsu approached his wife, and son, and left with them leaving behind some shocked men.

* * *

Nagiko walked down the hallway trying to calm Rei down. She kept muttering things like 'There, there' or 'Its ok now' rocking him slightly.

Nagiko turned her head to her husband as he came up beside her. He looked down at Rei who was still crying, and hiccupping, and raised his hand to stoke his son's small head.

Rei's head turned in his father's hand as his hiccupping stopped. He snuggled into his mother's chest, and his breathing started to even out.

Nagiko smiled at Suikotsu, then her face turned serious, "Why were you yelling? Do you know how upset Rei got when he heard you yelling?"

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes at no one in particular; "The fools thought that they could drag me into a battle that doesn't concern me or my family."

Nagiko looked at him in shock, "Why would they want you to go into a battle?" She questioned. Suikotsu opened the door to the bedroom, "They desired my power in the battle. So they thought they could bribe me to go and help them." He answered.

Nagiko entered the room, and admittedly put Rei into the crib, "Why do humans always seek others to help in there own affairs it makes no sense." She muttered.

Suikotsu came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry about it I would never leave. And now that we have a son I doubt I will do anything to be away from him or you." He mumbled nuzzling the side of her neck.

Nagiko closed her eyes with a smile, and purred, "I hope so." She muttered back. "Let's make a deal we will try with all of our might to try, and give Rei a normal life okay?" He said.

Nagiko's smile widened, "Deal."

* * *

Believe me the chapters will get longer, but you have to wait after June 28 cause that's my last day of school!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Ok For those who are eargerly waiting for me too update Hidden behind the Mask you'll have to wait. Cause I'll updating all my other fics aswell. So after The sacred four, and Night life are updated then I'll update Hidden behind a Mask.

**Disclaimer:**Me no own so you don't sue!

* * *

Nagiko sat in a chair watching her son play with some of the toys that the servants made. Right now he was playing with a plush white tiger cub.

'_At eight months he started to walk, and at the age of one he can say a few words. Suikotsu must be proud.'_ She thought but was broke out of her musing when Rei stood up, and walked over to her.

He looked up at her with those big golden eyes of his, and lifted his arms in a silent plea to be picked up. Nagiko smiled, and did just that lifting him into her lap.

Rei sat in her lap playing with the white tiger in his. Nagiko cradled him then stood up, and started to walk through the hallways. The servants loved to see Rei most of the females would ask Nagiko if they could hold him.

She opened the sliding door to the kitchen the sounds of food cooking, and people chatting filled her ears. She entered the room, people stopping to say, "Good afternoon mistress Nagiko." Then going back to whatever they were doing.

She smiled at all of them and started to wonder around. A woman approached Nagiko she had light brown hair that was up in a ponytail, her pale blue eyes held love, and wisdom, and she wore a pale blue kimono.

"Hello mistress Nagiko." She greeted. Nagiko smiled, and greeted her back, "Mistress Nagiko may I please hold him?" She questioned.

Nagiko giggled, and nodded her head, "Just be careful." The woman smiled, and carefully took Rei from her. Rei looked up at her, and blinked tilting his head to one side. The woman let out a little squeal, "He's so cute! You're so lucky mistress Nagiko." She said handing him back to her.

Rei watched her walked away, and when she turned around to wave bye he did something that surprised everyone, "Bye-bye." Everyone was shocked. Rei rarely used his voice, and when he did it was only to his mother, and father.

Nagiko changed her shocked expression to a pleased one, and gave a little wave to everyone then exited the room.

Rei looked up at his mother curious at her happy face, but figured it didn't matter as long as she was happy that's all that mattered.

* * *

Suikotsu sighed as he re-reads the letter in front of him.

'_Who does this man think he his? Threaten my family just so I could meddle in someone's affairs.' _He thought pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, but didn't get the chance to start when the door to his study opened.

He turned his head, and smiled when he the two most precious things in the world came in.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Nagiko smiled letting Rei go so he could go to him, "I came here to tell you some good news, and Rei wanted to see his papa." She replied.

Rei was trying to get into Suikotsu's lap, but since he was small he was having a hard time with the chair. Suikotsu chuckled and picked Rei up, and settled him into his lap.

Nagiko approached the two, "You really have to start spending time with Rei he misses you." She said. Suikotsu looked at his wife, "Yes I suppose I have been neglecting you both. But those damn men won't stop."

Nagiko sighed, "Well you know humans are weak, and are attracted to power. That's why they continue to ask you to help. They want to use you for your power then when it's done they will try to kill in hope to show that they are more powerful then you."

Suikotsu smiled, "You know that your wisdom is one of the reasons that I married you." He said. "Oh really? I thought that you just loved my looks." She said in a teaseling tone.

Suikotsu chuckled, and looked down at Rei, "I think that its time for Rei's nap." He said looking at the slumbering youth in his lap.

"I don't know how you do it Suikotsu, but you always manage to calm him down, or make him fall asleep." She said taking Rei off his lap giggling.

"Yes I do wonder." He said standing up. They both began walking through the door, and down the hallway, "I went to the kitchen today." She started, "Went to see how they were doing."

Suikotsu chuckled, "And you brought Rei with you." He said cocking one eyebrow up. "Yes I did, the servants seem to enjoy seeing Rei once an while. Anyway one of them came up too me to see if they could hold Rei, which I let her. When she gave Rei back, and was walking away you won't believe what Rei did."

"Oh and what did he do?" Suikotsu was starting to wonder why his wife was so happy at what Rei did.

"He said bye-bye to her." She replied. Suikotsu's eyes widened in shock, "You mean to tell me that he said something to someone else other than you, or I?" He questioned.

Nagiko chuckled, "Yes he did." She said looking down at Rei. Suikotsu smiled, "Good. I want him to interact with the servants." He said patting his sleeping son on the head.

Rei shifted in his sleep a smile appearing on his face, and gripping onto Nagiko's top with his small hands.

Suikotsu opened the door, and Nagiko went inside. She went inside, and gently put Rei into his bed then both she and Suikotsu left.

* * *

Suikotsu was sitting on his bed listening and watching his wife play the piano, and sing her newest song.

_You're giving me too many things lately,_

_You're all I need,_

_You smiled at me and said._

_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think that life is that simple."_

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please oh baby don't go,_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me fell tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_The daily things that keep us all busy,_

_Are confusing,_

_That's when you came to me and said._

_Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we older you'll understand,_

_It's enough when say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple._

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please oh baby don't go,_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me fell tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before._

Suikotsu clapped when the song ended, "I said once I'll say it again; you have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard."

Nagiko blushed, "And you Suikotsu are the most flattering man that I've ever met."

Nagiko turned around, and smiled, which Suikotsu returned, but both stopped smiling when they heard some footsteps running towards them.

At first Nagiko thought it was Rei, but the footsteps were to heavy to be his. Then the door slid open very fast, and in the doorway appeared a very distressed Cho.

"Lord Suikotsu! Rei is missing!" She said. Nagiko gasp, and put one of her hands to cover her mouth, Suikotsu narrowed his eyes, "Was they're a note where Rei was?" He questioned.

Cho nodded. Suikotsu stood up, and headed towards the door, too go outside.

As soon as Suikotsu opened the door he was greeted with the sight of his son held up with a dagger at his neck, and the figure holding him was wearing a black cloak.

"Papa!" Rei screamed out stretching his arm toward him. Suikotsu growled low in his throat, "Release my son now! And I promise you to give you a painless death."

The robed figure chuckled, "You forget who has all the cards Suikotsu. My employee is…disappointed that you will not help him. So he hired me too take the next best thing."

"You bastard!" He roared, "You will not take my son!" He exclaimed charging at him.

Unseen by Suikotsu the figure smirked, and ducked just in time under Suikotsu's claws. Though Suikotsu's claws were unable to injure him they were able to tear off the hood.

Suikotsu gazed into the face of the man that held his son, and felt his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

I think I'll leave it there. What do you think?

(Reviewers glare, and bring out bats, and frying pans.)

(Whimpers) Ok I'll keep writing.

* * *

"You?" Muttered Suikotsu. The man that held his son had short brown hair, and had piercing green eyes.

"Torn!" He exclaimed. Torn smirked, "So glad that you remember me, but I really must be off." He said, and turned to go.

Rei who watched the whole exchange slit his eyes, and brought Torn's hand up to his mouth, and chomped down.

Torn screamed in pain, and dropped Rei. Rei scurried away from him, and ran towards his father.

As soon as Rei was by his side, and latched onto him he snapped out of his shock, and glared at Torn.

Torn, who was cradling his injured arm returned the glare, "I'll get him sooner or later Suikotsu, and when I do you're not going to be around to stop me." Were his final words then he took off.

Suikotsu kept glaring until he couldn't see his silhouette no more then turned to his son.

Rei was looking up at his father holding back his tears, as he kneeled down in front of him, and gathered him in to a hug.

Just as Suikotsu brought Rei into a hug Nagiko came racing outside, and observed the seen before her.

Once she saw the crying Rei in an embrace with her husband she sighed sadly, and continued to gaze at them both.

* * *

Nagiko walked out of Rei's room, "He's asleep now. Whatever happened had him really shaken up." She said. Suikotsu nodded his head, "As long as he's okay I'm happy." He replied.

Nagiko gazed up at him sadly asking a silent question on what had happened, but Suikotsu ignored her, and started to walk to his study.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Suikotsu stopped, but did not turn to face her, "To write a letter." He replied his voice devoted of any emotion.

A few minutes later he was back in the study room. The piece of paper, and pen still out. He walked over the desk, and sat in the chair. He picked up the pen, and wrote.

_Dear Voltaire Hiwatari…_

* * *

Dun, dun, dun ,dunnnn. Well how did you like this chapter! Please tell me! Well...

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	3. Chapter 3

Hi my peeps! Sorry...Cousins. Well here it is y'all chapter three! No reviews today I'm afraid. Damn I gotta stop that. Okay here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** No! I don't own it! Stop fucking asking me already!

* * *

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For trances of the love you left inside my lonely heart."_

Through out the household people heard her voice.

"_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life-love's lost refrain."_

"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold."_

Everyone would pause to listen to their mistresses lovely voice. Her voice was smooth as the finest silk, and gentle as a nice warm breeze.

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. _

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name." _

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. _

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds…forever, and beyond."_

"_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by._

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings."_

"_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?"_

"_A voice from the past joining yours mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds…forever and beyond."_

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of life,_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we…remember."_

Nagiko finished singing her song, and turned her head to see Rei in the doorway. Nagiko smiled gently, "Kitten what are you doing up? You're supposed to be taking your nap." She said. Rei didn't answer her, but he did walk towards her.

Once he approached her he lifted up his arms in a silent plea to be picked up. Nagiko complied to the plea, and lifted him up into her lap.

"Ma, what was hat ong you ere inging?" He asked. Nagiko smiled at Rei's question, _'He's only two years old, and he can practically make sentences.' _She thought.

"I was singing a song that I composed before you were born." She answered. Rei looked up at her with those big golden eyes of his, "Omposed?" He gave her a puzzled look while tilting his head to the side.

Nagiko heard a chuckle from the doorway, and turned her head to she her husband. "So that's where you ran off to." He said entering the room. "Papa!" Rei said excitedly turning in his mom's lap to look at him.

Suikotsu chuckled again, and sat on the piano bench next to Nagiko. As soon as he sat down Rei crawled into his lap.

Suikotsu smiled at Rei in his lap, then turned to look at Nagiko who was also smiling. Rei settle into his father's lap letting out a big yawn, and pawed at his eyes. "Oh now you're tired." Said his father.

Rei nodded his head up at his father the turned to look at his mother, "Ma, can you ing hat ong lease?" He asked her. Nagiko's smiled widened, "Alright, but you must go to bed after this song." She said. Rei nodded his head happily, and watched as his mother started to play the song on the piano.

---------------------------

Later…

Nagiko walked down the halls heading towards her son's room. They were having guest coming soon and she had to go wake him up.

When she opened the door to his room she was surprised to see him out of bed, and playing with his toys, "Kitten? What are you doing up?" She asked. Rei looked up at her with his big innocent eyes and blinked at her.

Nagiko giggled slightly and picked him up. He was holding his white tiger cub plush that his grandmother made.

Nagiko made her way to the main room where she knew their guests would be. Once she opened the door she saw their guests. There were three people sitting across from Suikotsu one female, and two males. The female had dark blue hair almost black down to her lower back. She had dark purple eyes, and was wearing a dark green shirt, and blue jeans.

One of the males had short black hair, and piercing red eyes he wore a black shirt with blue pants. The last one was a little boy around three. He had gray bangs, and dark blue hair almost black in the back, and the most amazing crimson eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, and blue cargos with a white scarf, but the strangest thing was that he had two shark fins on each cheek.

Nagiko smiled at the couple, "Marie, Joseph it's so nice to see you again." She greeted. The women named Marie turned her head towards her, "Yes nice to see you too. Oh is that your son?" She greeted/asked.

Nagiko giggled, "Yup his names Rei. What about you Marie? It seems you have a son as well." She said sitting beside her friend.

Marie looked down at her son in her lap and stroked his hair, "Yes his name's Kai." She said smiling as he leaned into her touch. "Kai means world doesn't it?" She asked. Marie nodded her head switching her gaze from Kai to Rei and smiled.

"I think that they want to meet each other." She said looking at Nagiko. Nagiko looked down at the two and smiled. Rei was staring at Kai curiously and reaching out an arm. Kai was staring back, but looking up at his mother to see if it's all right.

Marie smiled at him and nodded her head, which cause Kai to smile. Nagiko watched the exchange then looked down at her little kitten. He seemed so intent on seeing Kai. So she moved him from her lap to the floor.

As soon as Rei was on the floor he crawled over to Kai, who was also set on the floor by his mother.

Rei blinked at Kai, and Kai blinked at Rei. When Kai did that Rei smiled and launched himself into his arms giving him a hug. Kai was not used to others giving him hugs so it resulted in him being knocked to the ground.

The four adults watched with a smile, "They seem to like each other." Said Suikotsu. Joseph chuckled, "Yes, but that's good. Kai doesn't show affection to anyone but me, and Marie." He said.

Suikotsu looked over to his old friend, "We have the same problem with Rei, but he's slowly opening up to others."

Joseph chuckled and watched the two boys play with each other. "Oh my…" Came Nagiko's voice, "Marie isn't your son too young to have tattoos?" She said.

Marie looked down at the laughing boys and a small smile appeared on her face, "I did not ask for…for those things to be on him, but his grandfather did it anyways."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." She muttered.

The other women shook her head, "No it's understandable. I'm just worried about Kai."

Suikotsu looked over to her, "Why?" He asked. "My father seems very interested in Kai, but I'm worried. When we are gone he might do something horrible to him." Answered Joseph.

Suikotsu nodded his head "It is understandable. Your father is planning something. A year ago he tried to take Rei from me by hiring Torn."

Maria gasped, "He tried to take Rei? Nagiko is it true?" She asked. Nagiko nodded her head, "It's true. I was so afraid." She muttered wrapping her arms around herself. Then she felt her sleeve being tugged at so she looked down, and was surprised to see both Kai, and Rei looking up at her with worry sketched on their faces.

Nagiko gave them a small sad smile, and was surprised when both of them climbed into her lap. Nagiko stared at them until Rei let out a big yawn snuggled on her shirt before falling asleep, and before she knew it Kai did the same thing. Now she had two sleeping boys in her lap.

Marie giggled, "He must be tired." She said. Nagiko smiled at her, "I'll just bring them to Rei's room so they can rest." She said walking away.

The three other occupants watched her leave. "Now what is it that you wanted to asked me Joseph?" Asked Suikotsu. Joseph sighed, "As you know me, and Marie's time is short." He started and Suikotsu nodded his head.

"We have decided that we would like your son to marry ours." Finished Marie. All Suikotsu did was smile, "It would be an honor to have my son married to yours." He said.

The couple smiled happily at him, "Thank you Suikotsu. All I wanted was for Kai to be happy and I know he will be with your son by his side." She said happily.

His smile widened, "My son will need someone to take care of him, and since he takes after his mother so much I have a feeling he'll need someone to help him when times are tough."

"Yes I agree." Came Nagiko's voice from the doorway. Everyone turned there head to see her and a wide awake Kai. Marie got up and approached them, "My little phoenix." She cooed taking Kai into her arms. Kai snuggled against her chest and closed his eyes.

Suikotsu stood up, "I'm sure that you're all hungry. Why don't you stay the night and you can leave tomorrow." Joseph and Marie accepted the offer.

No one noticed a pair of golden eyes watching them.

* * *

Well that's it. It's shorter because I'm kinda on a writers block. Damn Writers block to the deepest pits of hell!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I'm on a roll! updating so soon! Cheers

Well here's Chapter 4! This is well you'll know when you read it! Enough of my rambling on with the fic!

Can any body tell me who was the band for this song will get a chapter dedicated to them in any of my fics they choose!

**Disclamier:** Me no own so you don't sue!

* * *

Rei woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. He slipped out of bed and changed out of his nightclothes.

He opened his door and ran down the hallways stopping once he entered the main room. Rei quietly opened the front door.

"Papa! Papa, Where are you?" Called the five-year old boy wandering through the forest at night.

He wandered around until he saw a trail of blood; Even though he was five years old he knew what blood was. When Rei saw the blood trail he bolted, following the small crimson river.

Rei kept running till he ran though some bushes, then stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was his father, beaten, sliced, and barely clinging to life.

Rei had tears falling from his eyes "Papa!" He cried running over to his father, falling to his knees near his head. Just looking at his father's bruised, and cut face made him cry more, and when his father didn't respond he put his head in his hands, and started sobbing.

"R…Re…Rei…?" His father said weakly, Rei jerked his head away from his hands and looked to see his father had his golden eyes half-opened. "Papa!" He cried happily "I'm so happy to see you're alive! I'll go get Mama and…" Rei was cut off as his father "I…I'm not…going to…make it…Rei." Rei's eyes widened as he heard those word, he could feel more tears coming "No, please don't talk like that Papa your scaring me." Rei said in a whisper.

His father only gave him a weak smile "R-Rei…your…my only…son…and I…know I haven't…said this to you…lately…but I'm…proud of…you."

Rei's eyes widened, his father never said that to him before.

"Over there! That's where he went!" Said a voice quite a distance away. Rei looked in the direction that the voice came from "Their…c-coming closer…Rei…you must…leave…now!" Said his father "There is no way that I'm going to abandon you!" Said Rei.

Rei's father looked at him with a sad look, then started to struggle to get up. Rei clutched to his father's shirt desperately trying to push him back down, but all his father did was push him off and stand up clutching his chest to stop it from bleeding.

To Rei his father looked more badly standing up then on the ground, his white shirt was covered in blood and scratch marks, as one huge cut that started from left shoulder down to his right hip, his black pant legs were no better, his waste length silver hair was mattered with blood and dirt, his face had a bruise on his right cheek, and a large horizontal cut on his left cheek. "Papa, Please lay down your hurt and need to rest." Came Rei's hushed voice.

"Over there!" Came the same voice as before. His father was glaring at the place were the voices could be heard. Rei grabbed his father's hand and tugged on it, he looked down at Rei when he felt the tug "Papa what's happening?" All his father did was kneel before Rei and bring him into a tight hug "These are matters…t-that you should not know about…you are…too young to…u-understand…what's happening…b-but know this…you have always…been my son…and…I-I love you…take care…of your…m-mother alright?" He said struggling to say his final words to his only son.

"I'll take care of Mama, but Papa I don't understand, are you going somewhere?" Asked Rei, his father smiled sadly and mumbled into his son's hair "Yes…I-I am…g-going away Rei…b-but you might…not ever see me again."

Rei pulled away slightly to look at his dad's face he was about to reply when "Look there he is!"

His father pulled away from Rei completely and forced himself to stand up, Rei grabbed his father's bloody pant leg and held on too them as he look at the strange men. There were eight of them in all most of them wearing black robes except the last two.

The leader Torn, Rei could barely remember Torn but hated him with a passion, but the other guy was the scariest person that Rei had ever seen. He had shoulder length black hair that he kept braided, piercing orange eyes, a scare over his left eye and on his right cheek though he was only seven-years old, he was wearing all black, and he didn't looked pleased to see him or his father.

"Well, well, well thought you could get away didn't you Suikotsu, but now you can't, can you?" Said the brown-haired man.

"Hey boss, the demon brought his demon child." One person said from under the black robe he wore.

Rei buried his head in his father's pants, Suikotsu responded by putting a hand atop of his head, and growled at them "Hurt one hair on his head… and I'll send you to a early grave." He threatened trying not to sound weak in front of them.

"Boy! I thought that was a girl." Said another robed man, Suikotsu patted his son on the head making him look up at him with those golden, tear filled eyes. "Rei…I-I…want you to r-run…when I…s-say so…alright." Rei shook his head stubbornly and clutched his father's pant leg tighter. "P-please Rei…you said…t-that…you take…c-care of your…m-mother…for m-me." '_The boy's so stubborn, I guess that's another trait that he inherited from me, but the boy looks so much like his mother.'_ He thought his own golden eyes filling with tears, out of the corner of his eye he saw them coming towards him, this would be his final battle and he refused to let his son get killed in the process.

"R-Rei…run now!" He said as he pushed his son away from him. Rei landed on the ground with a 'thump', but quickly got back up when he heard the some men coming after him.

As fast as he could Rei ran through the woods tears running down his face, as the sounds of grunts, screams of pain, slowly faded away

---------------------

Rei ran until he could see the house he lived in, his mother was standing in the doorway with a worry expression on her face.

His mother's long raven hair that she kept in a tie like his own was being played with in the wind, she had chocolate brown eyes filled with worry, she wore a blue kimono, and her red lips were parted into a small 'o'.

She spotted Rei and saw the tears that were running down his face, and the blood stained clothes, she knelt down and opened her arms as her son ran into them clutching her kimono, and shedding more tears damping her kimono top.

Nagiko rubbed her son's back whispering soothing words to him to calm him down.

When he calmed down she pulled back and looked at him "Rei what's wrong?" She asked. Rei's eyes filled with more tears "P-papa…he's not c-coming home." Rei said burying his face in her kimono again.

Nagiko gave her soon a confused look "What do you mean Rei?" Rei looked up at her and told her what he saw; by the end of his tale his mother had a shock expression.

"Mama, What did Papa mean when he wasn't coming back?" Instead of getting an answer he was brought into a tight hug. _'Oh Rei you saw things a boy your age shouldn't have. Suikotsu, my husband, my love now that you aren't here I'll try twice as hard to give our son a normal life.' _She thought letting her own tears fall down her face. After minutes of hugging, and crying they finally separate "Rei, go into the house, and get your things. We will be leaving." She said.

Rei looked up at her confused " Why Mama what's happening?"

"Please don't question me Rei, just do as I say." His mother said in a kind voice. Rei nodded his head and ran inside followed by his mother.

------------------

Rei and his mother came out of the house with what little valuables they had, in Rei's hand he clutched his gift that his father gave him a while ago it was a silver beyblade, he treasured it when his father gave it to him, and now treated it like the finest diamond in the world, it was the only thing he had left to remember his father.

His mother grabbed his hand, as they started walking away from their home.

Rei took one last look at his home for five years of his life, and then continued to follow his mom.

----------------------

Nagiko walked through the forest carrying Rei in her arms, _'We've been walking all night, and there's no sign of a village yet.'_ She thought looking down to her son. Nagiko remembered the time before she met Suikotsu. She used to sing depressing songs, and so she sang a song that she still worked on but didn't finish…until now.

_Lead to river_

_Midsummer, I waved _

_A V of black swans_

_On with hope to the grave_

_And through Red September _

_With skies fire-paved_

_I begged you appear_

_Like a thorn for the holy ones…_

_Cold was my soul_

_Untold was the pain_

_I faced when you left me_

_A rose in the rain…_

_So I swore to the razor _

_That never, enchained_

_Would your dark nails of faith_

_Be pushed through my veins again_

She remembered when everyone would treat her like she was a murder when all she ever did was smile kindly and try to help.

Bared on your tomb 

_I am a prayer for your loneliness_

_And would you ever soon_

_Come above unto me?_

_For once upon time_

_From the binds of your lowliness _

_I could always find_

_The right slot for your sacred key…_

_Six feet deep is the incision_

_In my heart, that barless prison_

_Discolors all with tunnel vision_

_Sunsetter…_

_Nymphetamine_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as animals came watching and listening to the sadden woman some being brave enough to approach her and walk beside her.

Sick and weak from my condition 

_This lust, this vampyric addiction_

_To her alone in full submission_

_None better…_

_Nymphetamine_

_(Wracked with your charm _

_I am circled like prey_

_Back in the forest_

_Where whispers persuade_

_More sugar trails_

_More white lady laid_

_Than pillar of salt…)_

This was the part of her song that she left unfinished. She stop singing these kinds of songs when she saw Suikotsu…and he asked for her hand in marriage.

_Fold to my arms_

_Hold their mesmeric sway_

_And dance out to the moon_

_As we did in those golden days_

_Christening stars_

_I remember the way_

_We were needle and spoon_

_Mislaid in the burning hay_

Bared on your tomb 

_I am a prayer for your loneliness_

_And would you ever soon_

_Come above unto me?_

_For once upon time_

_From the binds of your holiness_

_I could always find_

_The right slot for your sacred key…_

_Six feet deep is the incision_

_In my heart, that barless prison_

_Discolors all with tunnel vision_

_Sunsetter…_

_Nymphetamine_

Sick and weak from my condition 

_This lust, this vampyric addiction_

_To her alone in full submission_

_None better…_

_Nymphetamine_

Nagiko sang the last note, and closed her eyes she stopped walking and sat under a tree. She jumped slightly when something cold touched he neck. She turned her head to she a tiger.

It looked like a regular tiger you would see…but there wasn't supposed to be tigers in this part of China.

The tiger grabbed her kimono sleeve and made her stand up then started dragging her in a direction.

Nagiko was puzzled but let the tiger do as it please. Soon both were outside of a town. Nagiko's eyes shined in relief and turned to thank the tiger but it was gone.

She turned back around and head out to the village hoping this time Torn wouldn't find them.

-----------------------

Rei sat down on his new bed. It had been a week since his father was killed and him and his mom ran away from there home. They were now living in a small town next to the mountains. Rei didn't like the town. All the kids made fun of him because he looked like a cat and say he cheater whenever he won a beyblade match.

Rei and his mother lived at the edge of town near the forest. He usual went into the to train. Rei lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." He said.

Nagiko opened the door and walked inside. "Hey kitten, what do you want for supper?" She asked.

Rei shook his head, "I don't know." He said quietly. Nagiko notice something wrong with him so she went over and sat down beside him wrapping her arms around him, "Is something wrong Rei?" She asked gently.

Rei nodded his head, "I don't like this place Mama. Everyone's mean to me." He whispered.

She nodded her head and brought his head in to her chest, and rested hers on top of his. "Oh Rei…I know you don't like this place, but we have to live here." She said gently.

Rei nodded his head but tears were running down his face. He buried his head into the fabric of her shirt and started to cry. She stroke his hair and rubbed his back, "Shhh…shhh…its okay. Let it all out." She whispered.

Rei's sobs calm down into choppy hiccups, which left him exhausted, "You feeling better?" She asked. Rei nodded his head, "Good. I wouldn't want you hurt Kitten." She said wiping away his tears. Rei sniffed and hugged her, "Thank you Mama." He said.

Nagiko smiled, "Your welcome."

"I want pizza Mama." He said. She smiled at him and nodded, "Ok just wait here okay." She said. Rei nodded his head watching her leave his room. He turned his attention to the window and looking out into the night sky, "I miss you Papa." He whispered to no one.

* * *

So what do you think? Please tell me!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	5. Chapter 5

Heyness everyone! Here's chapter 5!

**Disclamier:** Me no own.

* * *

Rei opened his eyes as sunlight streaked through his window and into his eyes.

Rei sat up and stretched his arms yawning cutely. He got out of bed and changed into a white shirt with a gold trim and blue pants.

He walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen where his mother was.

She turned her head and smiled, "Hey their kitten. Sleep well?" She asked. Rei nodded his head and sat down at the table.

She approached the table with long graceful steps and set down a bowl of steamed rice in front of him. "Thank you." He said picking up his chopstick and eating.

Nagiko smiled started to eat her own. When they were done Rei ran back into his room and grabbed his beyblade then headed to the door. "Bye mom!" He called to her.

"Have fun Rei!" She called back as he shut the door behind him.

Rei ran outside and into the forest ready to train. He had to improve his skills. His father loved teaching him and always congratulated him when he improved.

"Let it rip!" He shouted as he pulled the ripcord with all his might. He blade spun with great speed as it dodged rocks and tree's then collided with a huge boulder but only causing a scratch.

Rei growled slightly in anger and went over to pick up his blade, which stopped spinning.

He was about to launch again but stopped when he felt that he wasn't alone. He turned around and widened his eyes. There before him was a beautiful white tiger with green stripes and golden amour, on its shoulder's head, and chest (guess who).

Rei stared at the tiger awestruck by its beauty, but flinched when it took on step forward.

The white tiger noticed the flinch but continued anyway until it was right in front of him. Rei stared up fearfully at the tiger.

The tiger moved its head forward and nudged his arms gently. Rei shakily raised his hand to its cheek and stroke it gently.

The tiger purred and leaned into the touch that made Rei smiled. Rei moved closer to it when it suddenly laid down. Rei was puzzled and surprised when the tiger pulled him down so he was resting against the silk like fur.

Rei curled against the fur and felt his eyes get heavy. He let out a yawned and snuggled closer.

The tiger started to purr, which soothed Rei. His mother and father used to do that when he was upset.

Rei closed his eyes and started to sleep.

------------------------------------

Nagiko looked at the clock worried. It has been three and a half hours since Rei left. He's never been gone for more than two.

She got up from where she was sitting and left the house. Intending on finding her kitten.

She walked through the wood looking for anything that matched her son. She saw something black at the corner of her eye. She smiles in relief and headed towards him and received the shock of her life when she saw him cuddling and sleeping on a white tiger.

The tiger lifted its head from its paws and looked at the shocked women. It bowed its head then shifted so it took Rei's shirt in its mouth and carried him like a kitten.

The tiger gently put Rei down in front of her and left.

Nagiko watched the tiger leave and bent down to pick him up. Rei shifted in his sleep, "Mama." He said not opening his eyes.

She smiled at him and started home. Hoping that the peace that they attained would last.

-----------------------------------------------

A six-year-old boy along with his mother ran through the night some clouds passing over the moon blocking off some of the light it gave off. Men were chasing him and his mother.

Gunshots could be heard behind them as they continued to run. "Rei! Run faster or you'll be caught!" Nagiko shouted to her son "No I refuse to leave you!" He shouted back it might have been one year since his father's death, but he still remembered what happened like it was yesterday.

'If only I could have done something to help father, but now he's gone, and I blame myself for not helping while I could.' He thought, suddenly one gunshot was heard, the tearing of flesh, and his mother's scream of pain made him stop.

Rei turned around, and was greeted by the site of his mother lying on the ground with blood pooling around her.

"Mother!" Rei's voice echoed through the wood.

Rei ran towards his mother…the only family he had left, tears streamed down his face as he fell to his hands, and knees looking at his mother.

"Mother…" Rei sobbed.

His mother groaned and opened her eyes slightly "Rei…r-run now…" She said weakly, but before he could reply he was yanked violently away from her.

"Hey boss we got'em!" Said the man holding Rei.

Rei struggled against the man's grip desperately trying to go back to his mother, angry that these are the same men that hunted his father a year ago.

Their 'boss' walked over to his mother grabbing her by the hair and pulling her of the ground roughly. Nagiko screamed from the pain, and shut her eyes tightly, then slowly opened her eyes as the pain faded somewhat.

The man laughed at her pain, which made Rei angrier.

"You thought you could escape Nagiko, just like your foolish husband. Now I'll get rid of you, and your demon son." He said to her.

Nagiko's eyes went wide as her breath came in short pants the bullet wound in her chest wasn't making it any easier, she took a look at her son seeing is tear stained cheeks, and eyes.

Nagiko turned her eyes back to her captor, and glared at him "Then if you intend of taking my life than do it, but please spare my son Torn." She said.

Rei's eyes widened "No Mama! Please don't sacrifice yourself for me!" He yelled.

Nagiko gave her son a weak smile "Do not worry Rei I accept my fate, and death as long as you live." She said her eyes filling up with tears.

Torn just sneered at her, than removed a dagger from his belt, its deadly blade reflecting in the moonlight. Rei saw this and started thrashing around managing to free his arm, and elbow the man that was holding him. The man let go of Rei clutching his stomach as Rei bolted for Torn and his Mother.

"Mama!"

Rei rushed as fast as he could to save his mother from Torn…but it was too late.

Torn brought the dagger up and in one swift movement slit her throat. Blood sprayed from her cut hitting Rei.

Rei froze as Torn dropped her, and she landed on the ground with a lifeless 'Thump'.

"Let's go boys." He said turning to walk away "But…boss the boy is still alive." Torn looked at the hooded man "I know we'll let him live. I'll wait till he gets older than I'll kill the last living Kon." He said turning back around and walk away.

Rei stood there looking at his mother's corpse, as it started to Rain, and he heard his Mom cough. Rei gasped when he heard the cough and ran over to her turning her over onto her back and looked at her condition, He knew she wasn't going to make, the bullet wound in her chest, and slit throat wasn't enough to kill her then the blood loss would.

Nagiko coughed again and opened her eyes weakly "…R-Re…i…" She said weakly "I'm hear Mama." Rei said through his tears mixing with the rain.

Nagiko weakly brought her hand up and touched her son's cheek, Rei put his smaller hand atop of his mother's "I-I'm…sor…ry…Re…i…that…I…w-won't…be…a-ab…le…t-to…see…you…g-gr…ow…up…" She said weakly.

Rei's eyes shed more tears "Mama." He said in a whisper "Y-you…kn…ow…t-that…I-I…lo…ve…you…p-ple…ase…take…c-ca…re…of…y-your…self." She said closing her eyes her hand going limp in her son's her last thought were 'Suikotsu we'll finally be together again…let us both watch over…our…son.'

Rei let her hand drop to the ground and stood up his hands clenching into fists, and then slowly walked away, then broke into a run 'They're going to pay for what they did, one day they will pay!' He thought as he continued to run until he couldn't run no more, than everything went black.

-------------------------------------

"Hey are you ok!" Said a male voice.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed together, and slowly opened his eyes and saw a young boy around his age he was a neko-jin! Rei could tell but the fangs and, amber eyes.

Rei slowly sat up and looked at him "Where am I?" He questioned "Your at my house. Grandfather told me that he found you in the woods covered with blood and dirt." Replied the little boy with a smile.

Rei smiled back he liked this boy "My name is Rei Kon, what's yours?" He asked "My names Lee Yin, nice to meet you Rei." Lee replied with another smile.

Lee then grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him out of bed, "Huh? Lee where are you taking me?" He asked.

"I'm going to show you around the village. Since we couldn't find your parents you're going to live here!" He exclaimed. Rei's face for a split-second turned sad as he remember his mother and father's deaths, but it quickly changed into a smile.

Lee dragged him all around the village called white tiger village named after a fierce white tiger named Driger.

"LEE!" Called a voice. Both Rei and Lee turned around to see three kids running towards them.

"Hey guys!" Lee said while Rei blinked confused. "Hey Lee! Who's your friend?" Asked the girl with pink hair.

"Oh! Guys this is Rei, Rei this is Mariah Kevin and Gary." Lee introduced.

"Hi." He greeted. Mariah smiled at him, Kevin jumped on him back like a little monkey and Gary patted his shoulder smiling. They talked for a while discussing different thing, but mostly beyblade.

Suddenly they all turned their heads towards two figures approaching them an old man and a young one.

"Hello there young ones," Greeted the old man. "Hello Master Yin." Said the children except Rei.

"Are you Rei?" He asked and Rei nodded his head. The old man smiled, "Good. Rei you'll be living with this man behind me from now on."

Do I have to Master Yin?" Questioned Rei

"I'm sorry Rei but you can't live by yourself you'll be living with Gal Darklight, for the time being." This Gal Darklight was an average looking man short black hair, and amber eyes, well built body, but Rei could smell that he reeked of liquor, and drugs, but what puzzled Rei the most is that the others couldn't smell it.

Gal grunted at the Rei, and made a gesture for him to follow. Rei took one hesitant step forward, then looked back at Lee and the others, that called themselves the White Tigers after the white tiger bit kept by Lee's grandfather, but all they did was gesture to follow him. '_Hump…not even a day and they already want to get rid of me.' _He thought sourly following his new guardian. They walked till they were at the edge of town where hardly anybody went.

As soon as Rei entered the house, he was grabbed by his hair and thrown into the nearest wall, he let out a scream of pain and shock, and crumpled to the floor. Rei had the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to breath and stand up, but when Rei was on his hands and knees he was mercilessly kicked in the ribs, a sickening crack could be heard. Gal had just broke three of Rei's ribs.

Rei was lying on the ground struggling to breath more now than before, and slowly opened his eyes to see that Gal was standing right in front of him. Gal roughly grabbed him by his hair again and brought him to eye level "So what are you boy? You can't be a neko-jin your eyes are too golden." Rei glared at him weakly "Ahhh…I see now boy your not a neko-jin at all you're a tora-youkai." He said with a sickening smile.

Rei looked at him confused '_What's he talking about? What's a tora-youkai?' _he thought.

Gal saw the confused look, and his smile turned more evil.

"So you don't know what a tora-youkai is? Well it means tiger-demon, and that my boy is what you are." He said.

Rei's eyes widened he had heard stories about demons about how they kill humans for fun, how they love the sight, and smell of blood, and how they loved to torture humans as well. Rei didn't understand he wasn't like that…was he?

"And that means that you deserve ever lasting pain for what you are." Gal spat at him.

Then he threw Rei across the room, and hit the glass doors of a wine rack. Glass pieces were stuck in his back, some in his legs and arms. Rei was slumped on the ground, but he slowly lifted his head up glaring at Gal his eyes nothing but slits.

"Why are you angry at me I'm just paying you back for all the people that you have or will kill." He said his own eyes turning into slits.

Rei's eyes turned back to normal '_Is he right? Maybe I do deserve this pain. Mama, and Papa were killed trying to protect me. So that man's right I do deserve pain, loneliness, and hated.'_ He thought.

Gal walked over and grabbed Rei by the collar of the shirt, and walked towards a door opening it to reveal a bedroom with an attached bathroom. He threw Rei onto the bed "This is your room. You will only stay in your room to sleep that's it. I hope you have something to entertain yourself for the whole day." Gal said leaving the room with a mocking laugh shutting the door behind.

Rei painfully got off the bed and headed for the bathroom stumbling the way there. As he enters the bathroom he shuts the door behind him and jumps onto the sink counter to look in the mirror.

Rei opened the mirror for the medical cabinet and grabbed a pair of tweezers, then lifted his wounded arm and started to remove the pieces.

---------------

After an hour of taking out the mirror pieces from his back, legs, and arms as best as he could, He stumbled back into the bedroom, and fell onto the bed '_I deserve this, but to Lee and the others I'll have to be happy in front of them I don't want them to worry about me.' _He thought reaching inside his shirt pulling out his beyblade.

Rei's eyes started to fill up with tears, but he refused to let any fall _'They say who are strong can make their own destinies. I will become strong, and I'll do it by myself.'_ He thought letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

Okay that it please wait for my nexted update!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm back! I'm sorry for not posting sooner but like the author note says was really pissing me off! Hopefully it will work this time.

**Disclamier:** Me no OWN!

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and struggled to sit up.

He'd been living with Gal Darklight for about a year now. Rei always tried to get up before he did and get in while he's passed out.

But when Gal was awake before Rei came in or out he always found an excuse to beat him. Whether it be he came in too late or he didn't do the dishes it didn't matter Gal made Rei into his personal punching bag.

Rei hid it from everyone even the white tigers. He just didn't think it was right dragging them into his problems.

Rei got to his feet wobbling slightly as his legs threaten to give out. He changed out of his blood soaked clothes into new ones. Grabbing his beyblade he heading for the door.

Rei opened the door and was relieved that Gal was nowhere in sight. He quickly left his room and opened the front door and running into the forest.

Once he could no longer see the house Rei rested near a tree. He was so tired of living like that. Pretending to be happy when he was miserable and especially lying to his friends.

Rei panted and stood up using the tree for help. He was still healing from last nights bruising but knew that it would heal eventually.

Ever since Gal's beaten's one year ago Rei found out that he did heal faster then both neko-jin's and humans.

He wished his mother was till with him. She'd probably would be comforting him right about now. Whispering soothing things into his ear and saying that she was proud of him.

But she's gone and no matter how much he wished she would never come back.

Rei smiled when he saw his friend's blading. They were all smiling and cheering each other on. He loved watching them blade he always picked up new techniques. Right now him and Lee were developing an attack together. Since they both liked the white tiger spirit Driger they were calling it the tiger claw attack.

"Hey guys!" He called. They each stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards Rei smiling and greeting him back.

Rei ran towards them, "What are you doing?" He asked. "We're trying to get some practice before we have to do our chores." Replied Mariah.

Rei nodded in understanding and watched Kevin and Gary battle. He and the others were training to get their own bitbeasts that the elder had. Rei was hoping to get Driger. The white tiger reminded him of the one that comforted him when he was five.

But he knew that was selfish of him. Lee was the elder's grandson so he showed the most promise of getting the white tiger bit.

Rei looked over to Lee who was cheering both of them on and giving them tips. He knew that Lee would make a great leader someday, but sometimes he was too closed minded Rei knew that it would be his downfall in the future.

Rei blinked when he heard footsteps approaching them. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Sakura. Sakura had pale skin and long white hair that reached mid-back and the most beautiful shade of pink eyes anyone has ever seen. She was wearing a white shirt with black pants. Rei learned that Sakura was an albino neko-jin. It was why she was pale instead of tan and had pink eyes instead of amber.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Greeted Rei. Sakura smiled and turned her attention to the others who stopped practicing.

"Hey guys! I need a little help with some chores. And the elder told me to ask you." She said. "We'll help! Right guys!" Said Lee while the others smiled.

Sakura smiled and turned around, "Okay! Follow me!" She said sprinting away with the children close behind.

Before long they were in front of a tall waterfall. Sakura turned to face them, "Apparently my cat climbed to the top of the waterfall, and is refusing to come down. So I was wondering if you could go up there and get her." She asked holding her hands together in a plea.

All of them looked up to the top and could faintly see the outline of a feline. Rei nodded his, "We'll do it Sakura." He said while the others nodded. Sakura smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Rei-chan." She said.

Lee and the others were already climbing to the top and Rei was about to join them but stopped. Sakura didn't usually need help with her cat and the elders told her to find them? It wasn't right.

Then it clicked Sakura was testing them. Rei looked at Sakura at the corner of his eye who was looking at the climbing kids when she looked at Rei he looked away.

"You better hurry Rei…your friends will be at the top without you." She said and Rei nodded.

Rei started climbing after them still suspicious about Sakura, but snapped out of it when he heard Mariah scream. Rei looked up and felt his eyes widen as Mariah fell.

Rei tensed his muscles and as she fell by grabbed her arm. The full weight of Mariah and the speed she was falling at managed to dislocate his arm. Rei let out a small cry but didn't let go.

Mariah looked up at him worried. Rei gritted his teeth in pain as he struggled to pull her up. Once Mariah was back against the rocks again Rei let go of her and tried to regain his breath.

"Rei…? Are you okay?" She asked hesitatingly she noticed Rei's arm hanging loosely at his side. Rei nodded his, "I'm okay Mariah just let me catch my breath." He said looking at her with a kind smile.

Mariah blinked then smiled in return, "You catch up with the others I'll be right behind you." He said looking up at the others who were looking down at them worried.

Mariah nodded a little worried to leave him but did. When Rei was sure she was out of hearing distances he slammed his shoulder hard against the causing a disgusting popping sound as his arm slipped back into place. Rei moved his arm a bit then when he was sure it was fine started climbing again.

Sakura smiled, _'I knew he find a way. He'll make a great leader one day.'_ She thought.

Once they reached the top the looked around for Sakura's cat but didn't find her. Rei narrowed his eyes in thought than looked back down and felt his eyes widen when he saw Sakura's cat sitting in her lap.

Sakura smiled up at them, "Good job you guys! It appears Yuna came down as you were going up! You can come down!" She yelled.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief then sighed and started climbing down.

When they finally made it back down Sakura was standing their smiling, "Good job! As my thanks to you, you can have the rest of the day off!" She declared.

Everyone cheered and rushed back to their practice field. As they were running back Rei turned to look at Sakura, "Thanks!" He yelled before running out of sight.

Sakura blinked in surprise before smiling, _'I knew he'd figure it out.' _She thought.

---------------------------

Rei panted and came to rest under a tree. Everyone has been training since this morning and it was now lunch.

Rei didn't have time to pack a lunch this morning since he wanted to leave A.S.A.P, but he knew that his friends would share.

"Here Rei." Said Gary giving Rei half of his sub. Rei stared at it in surprise, "What's this for Gary?" He asked.

"I noticed you forgot your lunch and since I always pack more food then the other I should share." He said smiling.

Rei smiled in return, "Thanks Gary."

Gary's smile widen as he bit into his own half. Rei took a bite from his own. Gary's parents were great chefs usually the elders ask them to cook for party's or something else.

The day went by pretty fast for Rei as he headed back to his home.

Rei stood outside of the door not knowing weather to knock or go in. Rei touched the doorknob and opened the door and walked inside.

He looked around the room to see it empty. No one was here or so he thought. As soon as he headed for his room he was grabbed by his hair and thrown into a wall. Rei let out a painful cry as he connected with the wall.

He struggled to lift his head and look at his attacker not surprised to see Gai. Rei could feel uncontrollable anger towards him as his sight bled red and then everything went black.

When Rei opened his eyes and looked around and screamed. Thee before him was Gai mangled up so you could barely recognize him. Blood was everywhere on the ceiling walls and on him. He was drenched in blood especially his hands and mouth. Rei could taste the metallic liquid as he swallowed it.

Rei stood up on shaky legs looking around in horror. What could've done such a thing. Did he…did he do it. Rei backed away from the gruesome scene and ran into his room shutting the door behind.

He was so confused he couldn't remember doing anything just passing out nothing more. Rei shakily walked over to his bed.

When he was about to sit on it he stopped, and ran towards the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

When he finally stopped he took off his clothes and started washing himself. He scrubbed himself until he was raw when he got out. Rei walked back in to his room and collapsed onto the bed and felt tears stings his eyes.

He just murdered someone and now it was going to be harder to keep his mask on.

* * *

Okay this was the real chapter 6 so hopefully you like.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm sure some of you have read this before but no hurt in posting it again.

**Disclamier:** If I owned Beyblade Kai and Rei would be together and have no shirts on.

* * *

Rei was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. 

Rei sat up in bed rubbing his eyes tiredly. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The same nightmare still ran in his head even after six long years.

He got out of bed as the knocking continued he pulled on some pants and headed towards the door.

He opened the door to see Lee standing there smiling, "About time you answered the door." Lee said. "Sorry Lee. I guess I overslept." He said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. If you don't hurry up we're going to be late for the bit-beast ceremony!" Lee said pointing to the temple.

Rei nodded his head and went back to his room to put on his ceremony clothes he picked the night before.

Soon both he and Lee were running towards the temple smiles on their faces. Rei knew that Lee was going to get Driger he was the elder's grandson. But he had this nagging feeling that Lee wasn't going to get Driger…he was.

They arrived at the temple not a moment to late they just started the ceremony.

"Greetings to all you have come today!" The elder said raising his hands, "You all know what this special occasion is for. Today are best bladers will receive the sacred beast of this village!"

The crowd cheered and the elder raised his hand to silence them, "You all know that when they turn thirteen there training is complete and a new one is drawn so that the blader can bond with their chosen beasts. Now let us know the best bladers!"

Sakura stepped forth with a parchment, and unrolled it, "Yang, Mariah!" She called. The people cheered as Mariah stood up smiling and walked down the isle towards the stage.

"Mariah for showing your skills in agility and determination I present to you Galux the mountain cat!" Sakura said loud so everyone could hear and handed her the pink bit. Mariah smiled and took it gratefully, "I promise to do my village proud!" She said before bowing and racing back to her parents.

Sakura brought the parchment up again, "Kiki, Kevin!" Kevin stood up shocked he was too young to receive a bitbeast yet, but approached the stage anyway, "For showing the most improvement and wits in handling difficult situations I present you Galman the crazy monkey!" She said handing him the purple bit, which he accepted numbly before breaking out into a smile, "Thank you! I'll do my best!" He said before racing back to his parents laughing.

Rei looked at Kevin and Mariah in envy he knew he was going to receive a bitbeast too but he didn't have anyone to go back too they were all dead.

"Yun, Gary!" She called as Gary stood up and walked towards the stage, "For showing power, but also loyalty and friendship I present you Galzzy the big bear!"

Gary smiled widely and accepted the piece, "I'll do what I can to make all of you proud." He said before returning to his seat.

Sakura smiled as he walked away and stepped to the elder.

"As you know there's only two beasts left I will personally announce who got them. For showing power, agility, determination, I present Galeon the black lion to…Yin, Lee!" He said proudly.

Lee stood up a little depressed that he didn't get Driger, but smiled non–the less. Sakura smiled at him and handed him the bit, which he took, "Thank you grandpa. I'll battle with pride and honor for our village." He said as everyone cheered.

The elder held up his hand again and everyone went silent. He picked up a box with a white tiger emblem on the front, "There is still one more person who must receive the last beast." He said making everyone mumble. Driger has been past down from the Yin family no one else has ever received the white tiger.

"I present Driger the white tiger to the person that has shown courage, leadership, honor, friendship, agility, and cunning. I present the sacred white tiger to…Kon, Rei!" He announced as everyone gasped in shock.

Rei felt his eyes widen in shock as he stood up and headed towards the elder and Sakura. The elder held the box at arms length waiting for Rei to take it. Rei shakily raised his hand and took the bit seeing it glow a light green before disappearing as everyone cheered.

Rei stared at the bitbeast before closing his eyes and holding it back towards the elder, which made everyone gasp in shock, "I'm sorry Elder Yin, but I cannot accept this." He said.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Why not?" She asked. Rei looked over his shoulder to Lee who was staring at him in shock, "Lee is the one who was supposed to get Driger not me. I don't diverse Driger he does." He said looking back at them.

"Rei no!" Lee said racing up to him, "You shouldn't do this receiving Driger is a great honor!" He said looking at him. Rei smiled sadly at him, "You've practically been training your whole life to receive Driger and to be leader of our team. I don't want to steal your dream away." He said.

Lee shook his head, "No it's okay I somehow knew I wouldn't get Driger, besides if anything I'm glad Driger was given to you." He said smiling at Rei.

Rei smiled back, and nodded, "I promise I'll let everyone know about the white tiger!" He said causing the whole place to rise in cheers again.

---------------------------------------

Rei zipped closed the duffel bag.

It wasn't long after the ceremony only a day, but Rei felt horrible. Driger was supposed to belong to Lee not him. Rei picked up his blade. His precious blade from his father that now held the white tiger in the center.

**_Are you ready to leave young one?_** Asked a powerful but kind voice. Rei smiled and nodded his head. It was as soon as he returned home from the ceremony that Driger spoke to him. Rei was happy that he had Driger. He was like his father.

Rei walked out the door and left a note on the door, and headed towards the mountain trail that lead to the outside world.

Rei knew if he left now he wouldn't be able to come back, but he had too. He wanted to become strong, and he couldn't if he was closed off from society. He needed to expand his horizon's meet new people and battle the best.

**_No regrets?_** Driger asked, _'No regrets.'_ Rei answered back turning his back on the village not once looking back.

--------------------------

Rei sighed for the hundredth time.

It has been a few weeks since he'd left the village and now he was working in a restaurant. He still bladed but only when he had time he worked full-time and hardly got a break since they were short staffed.

"Rei!" Called a female voice, "Get going! You have a customer at table 8!"

"Alright! I'm going!" He yelled back, before heading out. As soon as Rei saw who was at the table he froze. The man sitting there was beautiful. His orange orbs, smooth looking black hair, and tan skin, his face had a few scars but it made him all the more attractive.

"Hello I'll be your waiter for this evening. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" He greeted politely. The man turned his orange eyes on him as something flickered in them, and he smiled, "No I think I'm ready to order." He said.

Rei nodded his head and pulled out a pad of paper and pen, "I'll have a War Wong Ton soup, and a cup of coffee." He said watching as Rei wrote it down. "Anything else?" Rei asked, and the man smirked, "Your name and phone number." He said making Rei stop and stare at him.

Rei blushed, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I-I don't even know you." He said stuttering a little.

The man smiled again, "Well we'll have to change that. My names…" He said standing up so that he was looking down at Rei, "…Rai."

* * *

I know you guys are going to hate me for ending it off like this but hopefully you'll review.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Long time no see! Hope you haven't lost hope in me yet! Alright I have some news that will have you bouncing off the walls! _Shattered Mask_ is almost done! Well the first chapter N E ways so just wait a little longer and I'll hopefully post it on Monday! Also this chapter is dedicated to _Neena14_ for her awesome review it inspired me to write!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it!

* * *

"I don't know about this Rai." Said Rei as he followed the other, "Come on Rei you said you'd help me." Rai said looking behind him to the neko-jin that he made friends with three months ago. Rai mentally smirk it was so easy to convince the neko-jin he was a friend.

"Ok Rei all you have to do is take this gun and shoot the man that failed to pay me and my gang." He explained letting his eyes soften, "I don't know Rai. I mean isn't killing the guy a little…extreme."

"Rei this is the real world. If people break there promises then they have to pay. Besides you agreed you'd do anything for me since I helped you, so all I'm asking is that you kill this person." He said narrowing his eyes at the younger one.

"Al…Alright Rai, but only this once." Rei said taking the gun from the outstretched hand. He took a deep breath some how knowing that if he did this what little humanity he had left would disappear.

Rei left his shred apartment leaving Rai alone as his smirk appeared on his face, "Slowly but surely you're becoming the perfect weapon that BioVolt needs…kitten." He purred out to deaf ears.

------------------------------------

Rei walked down the street in the rain blood covering his front as he shivered from the wind. He did it. He actually killed someone.

Rei blinked when he no longer felt rain hitting his skin. He looked behind him to see a kind man standing behind him with a smile. He was bald wearing a small hat on top of his head, a small pair of glasses and a white mustache. "Hello there." The old man greeted. Rei looked at for a while in shock, "…Hi." He greeted back, which caused the man's smile to widen, "I know that this is quite rude, but are you by any chance Rei Kon?" The old man asked. Rei blinked again at the man in surprise and nodded his head slowly.

"Ah good. You see Rei I'm Mr. Dickerson head of the BBA and I'm looking for the best of the best all around the world to join my team." He said, "Since a lot of bladers say you're the best I was wondering if you'd like to join my team."

Rei furrowed his brows together, "Id love to join your team Mr. Dickerson, but I have to see the team first. If I find them good enough then I'll join how about that?" He asked and Mr. Dickerson nodded.

"Of course. Come to the airport tomorrow please we're heading to Japan." He said handing Rei the umbrella before walking away. Rei stared at the old man's silhouette till he was gone then a smile broke out onto his face. He couldn't wait for them to see what Driger could do.

--------------------------------------

Rai looked up from his book by the sound of the door opening and closing. He smiled as he saw Rei his once white shirt covered in blood, "I did what you wanted Rai. The guys dead." Rei said emotionlessly.

"Good job Rei. I knew you'd be able to do it." He said standing up walking to the bedroom, "Um…Rai." Called Rei which made Rai stop, "What is it Rei?" He asked, "Um…I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow…" He said meekly, which caused Rai to turn sharply, "What do you mean? You don't have enough money to buy a plane ticket."

"I met someone today and he said he wanted me on a team I agreed but I wanted to see the team members first." He said. Rai gritted his teeth angrily together this wasn't suppose to happen. Rei wasn't supposed to leave China yet! But he maybe able to improve his skills with these supposed teammates.

"Oh…thanks for telling me so whose taking you?" He asked. Rei smiled glad that Rai wasn't made, "Some man named Mr. Dickerson." He said which caused Rai to tense.

"Oh." He replied forcing a smile, "I'm going to bed Rei. Good night." He said walking into his bedroom leaving a confused Rei behind.

----------------------------------

Rei stood nervously with his bag waiting for the plane. Mr. Dickerson smiled, "Don't worry Rei. I'm sure you'll do fine." He said and Rei smiled weakly at him, but it wasn't the tournament he was worried about it was that Rai didn't come to greet him off.

Rei blinked and his ears twitched as the intercom came on saying that all passengers could start boarding.

Mr. Dickerson rose from his seat, "Come now Rei let us go." He said grabbing his own baggage. Rei stood up looking at the entrance one last time for any sign of his friend before following the old man to the plane.

----------------------------------

"_Hello?"_ Greeted a voice.

"May I speak to Voltaire Hiwatari please," Said Rai, _"Just one moment."_ The voice replied.

Rai waited listening to the music on the other line before it was cut off and a gruff _"Yes what is it?"_ Greeted him.

"Voltaire this is Rai. I'm informing you that your…specimen is heading to Japan." He said, _"What? Why is he heading there?"_ The man on the other line asked, "There's a tournament and the chairman of the BBA is assembling a team there and Rei has agreed to join."

"_You fool! I need him to be perfect and in Russia in four months or else my plan will backfire!" _Voltaire barked into the phone, "I know sir but this is good. Rei will improve in his skills I know he will and I'm planning on popping in for a visit. One he'll never forget." He said slyly.

"_Alright, but four months Rai you have that long to make him what I need."_ With that said the line was disconnected. Rai put the receiver down on the pay phone with a little chuckle, "Oh yes, our encounter will be…very _pleasurable_." He muttered walking out of the booth and down the street.

'_Don't go falling in love kitten.'_ He thought a smirk appearing on his face.

----------------------------------------

Rei let out a sigh of pleasure as he soaked in the tub. He landed in Japan a few hours ago and it was already night. Rei had to admit that Japan had beautiful sunsets. Rei snapped his eyes open as a knock was heard from the door.

He got up draining the water before slipping on a white robe and answering the door. The man at the door blinked then blushed at the attractive teen before him, "I-I'm sorry to d-disturb you, but Mr. D-Dickerson wanted me t-to give you t-this." He stuttered holding out an envelope.

Rei smiled which caused the man's blush to deepen, "Thank you." He said taking the envelope. The man stuttered a goodbye and left practically racing down the hall.

Rei shut the door behind him and opened the envelope pulling out a letter and a ticket,

_Dear Rei:_

_The ticket you have is for the Tournament I'm holding at the Seaside Dome it will get you in and you'll be able to blade with the best in Japan. Have fun._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Dickerson_

Rei held the ticket for a moment just staring at it before putting it on the side table near the bed. Rei gasped suddenly as he heard the sound of a beyblade spinning near by. Rei walked over and opened his balcony window and looked over the railing.

He felt his eyes widen in shock as he saw a lone figure and a blue blur. Rei's never seen a blade move so fast before. His attention moved from the blade to the blader, blue pants held up with a belt, on his forearms was red guards with a mental point on the end, black sleeveless muscle shirt with a red outline on the corners, a long white scarf two-toned hair, two blue shark fins on each cheek, and the most amazing eyes Rei has ever seen they were a beautiful red.

Rei felt his cheeks heat up from looking at the one before him. His blush deepened as those red eyes looked up at him. He saw those eyes widen upon seeing him before they lowered again his blade jumping up and the mysterious blader catching it before turning away, but not before looking at the raven-haired boy one last time and then walking away.

Rei watched him walk away, '_Who was that?_' He thought, _'I hope I see him at the tournament.'_

-----------------------------------

Kai watched Dranzer weave through the empty pop cans willing it to go faster, then suddenly Kai felt like someone was watching him. Kai looked up and felt his eyes widen. The one that was staring at him was a very attractive boy who looked around his age but it was hard to tell. He had long black hair and yellow eyes he couldn't see that well but he knew the figure was a male by how the white robe was opened slightly revealing a flat chest.

Kai has never seen someone so beautiful in his life and that white robe made him look like an angel sent from above. Kai forced his eyes away and grabbed Dranzer before turning away he couldn't resist one last glance before walking away trying to etch him into his memory knowing that he'll never see him again. (A/N: Boy is he wrong! XD)

* * *

Whew Hope you like! And I have a question! Would you like me to continue this fic till like V-force or something or just put up the Epilouge? Please tell me!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
